


Two Worlds Apart

by lovefromashleywong



Category: Alexia - Fandom
Genre: CEO, F/M, Jealous, Love, Romance, arrogant, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromashleywong/pseuds/lovefromashleywong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had almost nothing.</p><p>He had the world in the palm of his hand.</p><p>She was left to fend for herself at a young age.</p><p>He grew up without a single worry.</p><p>She was left alone.</p><p>He had a family.</p><p>Two very different people living in two different worlds.</p><p>Both came to New York City.</p><p>Amelia Steel is a 24 year old woman working at a local diner in the Big Apple. A newspaper advertisement brought her to Pierce Corporations, one of the biggest hotel companies in the world.</p><p>Mr. Alexander Pierce is the CEO of Pierce corporations who is undeniably charming, cocky and cold</p><p>What will happen when both worlds collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds Apart

**Amelia's POV**

  The cold, harsh wind hit my face as I sprinted towards the diner. I could care less about the judgmental stares people shot me as I dodged the other people heading my way. _Hurry up Amelia! You're going to be late!_ Several "excuse me"s and "I'm so sorry"s later, I finally reached my destination; Mary's Diner. _More like Mary's Hell_

 _"_ There you are! You're lucky Mary hasn't arrived yet, now hurry, before she arrives!" Rose exclaimed, shoving me towards the kitchen where my clothes were hung on the door. Rose was in her mid-forties and was a very nice lady, treating me like her daughter. I quickly changed into the dull blue uniform with 'Mary's Delights' imprinted on the back and adjusted my hat and name tag before pushing the doors open and stood beside Rose and the other three employees; Emma , Jake and Caitlin; bracing ourselves for what's to come.

  Like clockwork, Mary arrived and as usual she inspects us while spitting out endless profanities at us. I honestly don't understand what's wrong with her; she always shouts at us and her use of profanities is like a never ending waterfall. _Why do I even stick to this job? Well you have rent to pay and this is the job that pays you a decent amount of money to keep you afloat._

  "Amelia Jane Steel! Are you even listening to me! I said you may carry on your work now, why are you still here huh!?" Mary snarled. _Oh shit I zoned out just now._ I quickly muttered an apology and scurried off to work while she rolls her eyes and walks away.

  I got used to the rude customers by now after working here for 2 years when I was fresh out of college but this is by far the worst. I'm currently standing in front of a family of four waiting for a woman in her mid thirties to select her dish for close to 15 minutes now and all I get is her telling me how awful the service in here is

  "You see! All of them are like the walking dead! No drive. No energy. _Nothing_!"

  _For god sakes' woman everyone ordered their dishes except for you. I rather you tell me what you want than you ranting to me how bad the service is!_ Meanwhile, I could see Mary shooting daggers at me in my peripheral vision _great Amelia now you are gonna get a huge lecture later on_

  "I would like to have a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry smoothie"

  _FINALLY_

  I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and politely said "That's a great choice ma'am. Your meals will be served shortly" I gave a tight smile before heading back to the kitchen.

  "Are you alright? You look like you want to kill someone" Emma patted me on the shoulder.

  "I'm fine. Just a stupid customer that ranted about how the service here sucks for 15 minutes and took a _long_ time to decide what she wants" I rolled my eyes in distaste as Emma busted out laughing.

  After a handful of insults and serving of dishes later, I finally ended my shift and walked out of the diner in satisfaction. _At least I'm out of this hellhole_ My stomach grumbled as I walked back to my apartment, braving the chilly weather this fall in New York City only to be stopped by a dirty sheet of newspaper plastered on my face. _Wow this day can't get even better than this._

  I yanked that dirty sheet of newspaper out of my face, only to be met with an advertisement stating that a company is hiring a personal assistant and it pays four times the amount of money I'm earning now. It dawned on me that it's not just _any_ company... It's _Pierce Corporations_ , the biggest company which monopolises the entire hotel industry across the globe.

  _Well this is worth a shot._

  With that, I headed back to the old, run-down piece of shit called my home. Rushing through the door, I grab my house phone and punch the numbers from the advertisement.

  The phone rang a few times before someone answered. A monotone and formal voice came through the line.

  "Hello, you have contacted Pierce Corporations. How may I help you?"

  "Uh.. Hello, I am Amelia Steel and I would like to book an appointment tomorrow for the interview to become the personal assistant for Mr Pierce."

  "Okay, that can be done. Will it be alright if I put your appointment at 10 in the morning?"

  "Yes, it'll be fine. Thank you."

  Putting the phone down, I took a deep breath.


End file.
